


Shikamaru Centric NSFW drabbles

by Octopocalypse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Bribery, Drabbles, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Various drabbles for various scenarios I sometimes imagine Shikamaru inSome contain underage/noncon and other stuffwarnings + summary will be put in the notes before each chapter.Drabbles are things I put minimal effort into and are, for the most part, so I can get an idea out quickly without stress. That being said they are subject to having run on sentences, grammatical errors and potential mistakes.In other words; they are not something I would put on my resume so do not use them as a judgement on my capabilities as a writer <3It is just a more relaxing way for me to write when I do not feel like exerting myself for a serious fic so that I can keep the quality UP for those more involving ideas =dthnxno criticism welcome on drabbles since I know they're terrible lmao





	1. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage  
> Ship: Shika/Cho
> 
> Summary: Shikamaru and Choji came up with their own personal code for when the other wants to do something naughty when others are around. But Choji might be abusing the word and Shikamaru might be running dry as a result.

“I’m hungry,” The brunette complained, staring straight faced as his three other teammates spun around to gawk at him.

“Again?” The blond girl scoffed incredulously.

“Again?” Came a quieter echo from the ponytailed boy.

Asuma simply raised an eyebrow, took another drag and glanced toward the sun’s position in the sky. “I guess we could call it a day-” He started, and Choji jumped into action, a thick hand closing around Shikamaru’s hand, not even giving the boy an opportunity to react before he was dragging him away.

“Come on Shikamaru! Let’s go get something to eat!” He grinned, licking his lips. The dark eyed boy glanced behind himself, Ino had already stopped paying attention, but Asuma was watching with curious eyes. Shikamaru shot him an almost pleading look, and his sensi raised an eyebrow at him before putting the pieces together in his head. The Nara wasn’t sure what he expected but it certainly wasn’t the wide grin and encouraging thumbs up. “Good luck” Came his silent message, and the boy sagged, giving in to the force tugging him along.

 

“H-hey Cho-” The boy finally spoke as he was pressed against a tree not far off from where they left their teammates behind.

“Hmm?” Was his distracted response, making the other sigh as his head tilted back to stare at the sky. Normally he’d be embarrassed at chubby fingers snaking under the hem of his pants so out in the open like this but- for the love of god this was the third time today and he was getting a little worn out!

“D-don’t you think we should slow down?” He probed, glancing down momentarily, only to be met by a pair of hungry eyes, sending a rush of blood to his cheeks.

“I said I’m hungry,” Choji said in a dangerous tone and the button on Shikamaru's pants was popped open with a satisfying relief of tension.

_ Damn _ , He cursed his youth. He was already half hard. 

Choji knew just how to rub him, figuratively and literally, and as bandaged fingers closed around Shikamaru’s erection he found himself aching almost as bad as the first time.

Something warm pressed against the tip and he sucked in a breath. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know Choji’s tongue was upon him and his hips bucked involuntarily, earning him a low groan from the boy under him.

Large hands gripped at the skinny boys hips, pressing him into the tree just as he tried to buck into the warm feeling of lips wrapping around him.

Shikamaru had to stifle a moan as Choji buried one in his hips, swallowing down the shadow nins length in one swift move. Fingers ran over sparsely grown pubes before traveling up Shika’s lithe body, pulling his shirt up with it, eliciting soft moans from his friend. 

Choji pulled back again, admiring as his eyes ate up every inch of the Nara, who eventually looked down, puzzled by the sudden feeling of loss. Blush rose to his already heated cheeks and he tried to look away, but Choji was putting on a show now, tongue running up and down his length making him twitch and moan uncontrollably. The Akimichi bobbed down once or twice, his hands having to move back to their previous position of holding the other down firmly against the tree.

Shikamaru struggled against those strong hands, resisting and failing to shove himself forcefully into the pleasurable heat. His moans started to come out desperate and strangled as Choji worked him from head to hilt in a way that he quickly learnt had Shikamaru teetering over the edge in mere moments.

The feeling stopped just when the other started stammering hushed warnings to the brunette about his imminent release, forcing Shikamaru to urge his eyes open.

Choji was staring up at him with his all devouring, intense eyes, his lips spread wide and open for the other boy, tongue pressed firmly to the base of his dick.

He gave the Nara’s hips a gentle squeeze, pulled him forward and he was barely pushing him back against the tree again when it came.

It was the captivating look on Choji’s face, combined with the steady grind of tongue against dick that sent him over, orgasm spilling out under desperate moans, painting the back of his childhood friend’s throat. That tantalizing mouth remained wide open and Shikamaru couldn’t tear his eyes away, a throb coursing through his whole body and he watched as threads of hot white spattered a swirled cheek. Choji simply winked one eye closed and captured the twitchy rod with thick lips, ensuring the rest ended up in his mouth.

Shikamaru rode the high of yet another orgasm, slumping forward from the tree and reaching out a hand to wipe the mess from the other boy’s cheek. A shock of cold struck him as his dick was released from Choji’s mouth, only to be replaced by a cum slathered finger, making the other gawk.

“Cho!”

“Still hungry,” He grunted around the finger and Shikamaru let out a whimper.


	2. Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Semi-forced  
> Ship: Shika/Kiba
> 
> Summary: Kiba gets Shikamaru to pull through the drive through, but take out's not the only thing he's looking for, and he finds a way to bribe the Nara into a sexual favor, the only catch it, they're still in the drive through.

“Take me through the drive through why don’t you?” Came the big mouthed order from Shikamaru’s right.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and flicked on the signal, pulling into where the Inuzuka was gesturing. “Fine, but you’re paying.” Came his condition, causing the other to simply reply in affirmation.

The Nara shot his passenger a curious look, more worried than anything by his friends uncharacteristic complacency. A fanged grin told him he wasn’t wrong to be troubled.

They ordered and pulled behind a short line of cars, Shikamaru reached out and turning in search of the agreed upon payment. He was met instead with the sight of Kiba stroking himself shamelessly in the seat next to him.

“Oh for the love of-” Shikamaru flushed, immediately turning his head away. “Put that away before someone sees you, idiot!” He yelled, evoking a laugh from the other.

“I’ll pay but you gotta blow me,” He started, and then with a dare laced voice, “before we get to that window,” Came his bribe and Shikamaru was fuming. There was a short silence and the car in front of them pulled forward as another completed its purchase.

“Better get a move on dude,” Kiba teased, and the other man could tell from the corner of his eye that he was still stroking himself.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled forward, threw the car in park and leaned across the console. He shot daggers at the dog before bending forward and taking his flushed erection in his mouth.

Kiba let out a chuckle and then a sigh, fingers tangling in the other’s ponytail. Shikamaru grunted in protest as the hand forced him deeper and then pulled against black strands; Kiba wasn’t listening though, or more likely, didn’t care as he continued to shove Shikamaru into his pelvis.

“Ohoo… the line is moving,” He hummed, mockingly and Shikamaru resisted the urge to bite him for that, opting instead to move faster.

This drew out another loud groan from the Inuzuka and he started lifting his hips to meet with each of Shikamaru’s downward strokes. The grip against his hair tightened and Kiba started making some pretty incomprehensible pleading sounds, succeeding in getting the Nara stiff in his pants.

A honk from behind them made Shikamaru jump, and he would have straightened if it weren’t for the hand pressed firmly to the back of his head.

“Fuck em’ dude- they can wait- no hurry…” He was panting heavily now, hips thrusting wildly into Shikamaru’s heat. “W-won’t be long now anyway… Damn Nara, you’re better at this then I thought…” He sucked in a breath as Shikamaru let his teeth graze sensitive flesh.

“Oh shit-” Kiba hissed, another honk blaring behind him as a hot load of salty release burst behind Shikamaru’s lips, making him gag.

As the last of the orgasm bled into his mouth he pulled back, and glared at Kiba long and hard. He was about to pull ahead to the empty space ahead of him when he realized he had nowhere to...  _ discard _ the release. He shot Kiba a look and the satisfied looking dog simply shrugged before looking pointedly ahead, were the last car between them and the window was pulling out.

Shikamaru scowled, bit the bullet and swallowed back hard.

He let out a cough at the foul taste and kicked the car into gear before Kiba could express exactly how “hot” that was. He ordered an extra drink at the window, chugging it before he could even pass the lady the money Kiba had finally relinquished. They got their food and took off, only to pull into the nearby parking lot. Kiba gave Shikamaru a questioning glance only to catch the Nara unbuckling his belt, pulling erection from strainted cloth and turning to him with a furious look in his eyes.

Kiba simply gave him a smile, licked his lips and dove for it.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my girlfriends words "Like a boobjob, but with his belly."
> 
> Warning: Underage (implied)  
> Pairing: Shikacho  
> Summary: This was a new one; brought about by an uncharacteristically shy question posed in the dark that caught the Akimichi off guard. Shikamaru was never nervous about getting off together, but this time he was asking a favor, asking to indulge in a fantasy Choji never dreamed someone would have for him.

**** The night was still and quiet, it washed over everything leaving it dark and morose, demanding still as it took command over the land of fire. The night was a solitary creature, and few dared make their presence known under its vale. The common mouse would creep ever silently in the shadows, skittering across wood floors when a sound startled it from its hunt for food.

“Ah- shit!” One gasped just as the other closed a hand over his mouth.

“Shikamaru- shush!” The other boy warned as his counterpart struggled to stifle a whine behind his lover’s palm.

“Feels good…” Shikamaru whispered when the sound smothering hand was removed. It was his version of an apology and Choji accepted it as another slow grind had him choking back his own groan.

It was hypnotizing, mesmerizing even, the way Shikamaru was rocking back and forth on top of him. He could feel his friend’s erection grinding into his soft stomach, precum leaking enough that his belly was slick with it. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this. 

It started like most things like this do; sudden, unexpected but almost flawlessly and natural. They had plenty of sleep overs. It was almost expected of best friends of their caliber. Shikamaru knew the layout of the Akimichi estate like the back of his hand, and Choji was more than welcome to go through the Nara’s fridge and snack on anything and everything he pleased, the family had even taken to storing a few of his favourite chips in their cupboards.

The sudden came when Choji woke in the night to Shikamaru breathing heavy and stroking himself.

The unexpected was the genins own name on his breath, and how the sound alone got him hard too.

The flawless and natural was the way Choji turned over and offered his assistance. Things escalated from there, as they often did, and now there was nary a night Choji spent in the presence of the other that didn’t result in both of them rubbing one out, one way or another.

This was a new one; brought about by an uncharacteristically shy question posed in the dark that caught the Akimichi off guard. Shikamaru was never nervous about getting off together, but this time he was asking a favor, asking to indulge in a fantasy Choji never dreamed someone would have for him.

It was new, and it was by far his favourite. He watched Shikamaru climb on top of him, felt his arousal grow at the mere sight of him knowing what came next. The usual listless expression that painted the Nara’s face during training, would be replaced by that of an insatiable lust; a hunger so huge even Choji had to wonder if he would be enough. He always was though, and it was with a private sort of pride he realized that he might be the only one to drive his friend this wild.

His dick was wedged between two firm cheeks as Shikamaru positioned himself just below his bellybutton and Choji’s cheeks flushed as he grabbed each side of his health and started slowly grinding into him.

He was barely two thrusts into it when the cry broke the silence and Choji shot a hand up to hush him, eyes flashing to the open door. Neither were brave enough, nor willing to go close it now. But the fact still remained, Shikamaru’s parents slept only a few doors down, and the two had learnt on multiple occasions that neither of them were very heavy sleepers. They’d shared enough close calls with a  **shut** door, it was almost suicide to be doing this with it wide open.

But Shikamaru hushed, his apology in form of a compliment that had Choji’s head reeling all over again. 

Felt good? Him? All his life he had never imagined his rolls would amount to anything but being the unwelcome elephant in the room. During sex they’d be nothing more then leverage and an awkward occurrence that his partner would try not to mention, look at, or touch. But the way Shikamaru couldn’t keep his hands off of him, how he begged to do it with the lights on, the way he would look Choji up and down, taking it  _ all  _ in, with a greedy sort of desire that made his face burn and his heart pound.

Shikamaru wanted him, all of him, and he grabbed on like it would never be enough, but he found a way. Never failed to find the most amazing and creative ways, only a genius could think of, to make it work. And even after months of hormone induced heavy petting turned to dry humping and now this- there was still no routine, still no guessing at what Shikamaru would come up with next. And better still, there was no need to even consider something more, no need to consider a closer intimacy, and so they went about their nights, virginity in tact. 

There was no need to take things beyond what they were, why bother with something as mundane as sex when Shikamaru had a hundred and one better things he could think of doing with his friends willing body.

Choji was more than happy to be part of this, more then happy to indulge in the new and exciting things Shikamaru would bring to the bedroom. But more than anything he loved the way he fit into the other boy’s plans, how he was always included and each encounter seemed specially made for him. It was the special attention Shikamaru paid to him that made Choji so certain of the nature of their relationship. 

Some might be worried they were being used, but not Choji. He knew his best friend better than any other, and though he was lazy, there wasn’t a selfish bone in the boy’s body. No, Shikamaru didn’t do this to sate some lust he had, in fact it was almost never about him, or at least from what Choji could tell. He was always going above and beyond, pulling out the stops to ensure Choji enjoyed it just as much as he did, as if the gentle praise for the boy’s body wasn’t enough to fill the lifetime of rejection he’d felt because of his weight.

Even now, as his friend pushed himself to the hilt against his gut, Choji could tell he was giving special attention to making sure his ass ground just as hard back against his cock. Each thrust had him panting and gasping, hands coming down to grab at slender hips, pushing him down harder, loathing the taught feeling of fabric between them. If he’d had the liberty he would have tugged his underwear off for a better connection, but Shikamaru was rocking hard into him now. All he could do was watch as the other thrust firmly into his belly, chin tucked in and staring down, a mixture of passion and awe on his face.

It was an expression he never thought he’d see on another person’s face, let alone one that was staring at  _ him, _ naked, watching each wave of passion that rolled through his thick body. Shikamaru was gripping his stomach like he was holding on for dear life, stuttered moans dribbling out of him at a rate that had Choji racing to keep up with the words, which were mostly unintelligible praise at this point. He made use of his idle hands and clapped them over his lovers mouth to shush him before they were caught.

Shikamaru moved his gaze up to meet Choji’s, the look of desperation in his eye, overwhelming and Choji felt his hips buck involuntarily. The sudden movement earned him a groan from the smaller boy, his eyes rolled back and Shikamaru took some kind of hint, and Choji was greeted with more aggressive backwards thrusts. It was too much, his small body working him in ways only he knew how and Choji bit at his lip to suppress a moan, his hand dropping from the others mouth once more as he lost the will to hold it up.

“God- so wet…” The Nara hissed as if Choji wasn’t fully aware, as if he didn’t know just how much the other had leaked onto him. His belly was slick with it, each thrust eliciting a wet squish from where Shikamaru pushed into the soft meat. There was something about the way he looked, rubbing his cock needily against his gut that had the Akimichi holding back. He jerked forward, encouraging the other boy to use him, the idea of Shikamaru milking himself with his rolls was just too much to bare anymore.

There was a stutter, and the grip on his love handles ceased before they were quickly picked back up again. Choji could tell from staggered movement alone that Shikamaru was close, but the other boy still choked out a warning, keeping his voice low as he could bare before hugging tight the Akimichi’s girth, clutching him with his whole body, arms and thighs clenching with his impending orgasm.

He made a few last ditch efforts to hump at the sweet, soft warmth that engulfed him, Choji’s erection pressed hard against his ass only spurring him further over the edge.

Choji was already hot, sweating even, but it didn’t stop him from feeling the warmth that spread over his belly, erupting from the center outward. The sensation alone was enough to get him close, but what really brought him over the edge was the thought; the idea that this is what it would feel like to have Shikamaru cum inside him. He had, in a way, almost like he’d claimed him, and he relished in the feeling.

The feeling of Shikamaru, pawing at him, legs spasming around him, filling him with his seed… it built up and up until he had to bite a moan into the heel of his hand, his own release soaking through the cotton of his boxers.

They stayed there, panting for a moment, one on his back, the other sat in his lap, the hands holding his tummy up were gone, now resting on their owners trembling thighs, the cool air sent goosebumps up Choji’s arms as the sticky wet mess on his stomach slowly dried.

He smiled up, and the other one smiled down, each still riding the high of their orgasm, ears perked for any noise coming down the hall. It seemed they were safe, for now, and Shikamaru leaned down, wordlessly handing Choji a tissue from the box on the floor. He accepted, one hand moving to idly run through the release on his belly until fingers dipped into the sopping hole that was his belly button. The feeling brought flush to his cheeks once more and he lingered for a moment, the only thing pulling him back to the surface of reality; two soft hands on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Shikamaru whispered. His Shika. Or was Choji the one belonging now? He smiled back anyway, letting the tissue replace his fingers as he wiped himself clean, and he nudged the other to bed beside him, noticing the exhaustion in his eyes.

“Don’t apologize,” He hushed, cradling him close. The other boy curled against him, legs and arms tangling together with Choji until there was no hope of undoing the knot of limbs, ensuring they’d wake up as close as they fell asleep. Choji threw a blanket over them, shielding them both from the cold and any prying eyes that might wake and skulk the halls before them.

No, it wasn’t abnormal for them to be found cuddling close in the early mornings, especially since sleepovers, and best friends alike, turned to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The alternate title to this was "Fill My Cup" and "Body Shots"


End file.
